


Rage of the dragon

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Dolarhyde gets to Will, and now he and Hannibal have to face the consequences.





	

Francis Dolarhyde is a fearsome presence. Will senses his madness pour over him like a river of blood.  
“Doctor Lecter thinks you are special,” he seethes.  
“No, no,” says Will. “He betrayed us both.”  
“Maybe. But he still prefers you.”  
“No,” repeats Will. Dolarhyde is angry, and his breath is fire.  
“I will hurt you so he’ll know.”  
“I’m nothing to him,” lies Will.  
“Don’t-don’t lie to me,” says Dolarhyde.  
Will has nowhere to escape, and his gun lies too far away to reach.  
Dolarhyde has him down on the bed, there’s a sound of crying as Dolarhyde presses into him, and it’s Will himself.  
The dragon is enraged, and he’s not gentle, he tears brutally into Will.  
The bed creaks. “You’ll be a message to him,” he says. “He will know.”  
Will receives a blow to the head as Dolarhyde comes inside him.  
The dragon’s seed pours out of him, and he loses consciousness.

*  
He comes to in a hospital room, Alana is by his side and she looks sad.  
“Alana,” he says. “How did I get here?”  
“Dolarhyde left you here. He said it was a message to Hannibal.”  
“Don’t tell him,” says Will.  
“What did he do..” she begins.  
“You can guess,” says Will. His face is a mess, and his ass is torn, and a rib is broken.  
“Yes,” she says.  
“He can’t know,” says Will.  
“You are ashamed. You don’t want him to see you weak.”  
“Yes,” he admits.  
“Shall I tell Molly you are here?”  
“No. We are separated.”  
“She still cares for you.”  
“No. Please don’t tell her,” says Will, and avoids her searching gaze. He looks very young and vulnerable.  
“Have it your way,” sighs Alana.

*  
“You want to bait Dolarhyde with Lecter?” asks Jack. “Are you insane?”  
“I’m here as a message to Hannibal,” says Will. “Dolarhyde will bite.”  
“I won’t risk your life,” says Alana.  
“You have no choice,” says Will.  
“And if Hannibal refuses?” she asks.  
“He wont,” says Will.  
“We’ll tell him about your cockamamie scheme,” says Jack.  
Alana sighs.

*  
Hannibal smiles.  
“I will,” he says.  
“Oh,” says Alana.  
“I will if he asks me personally.”  
“Will,” says Alana.  
“Will,” says Hannibal like the name is nectar to him.  
“And if he doesn’t?”  
“Then there’s no deal. I will hear this from his own lips or more innocents will die.”  
Alana huffs and leaves.

*  
Will is out of the hospital, and healed but still shaken. His drive to the BSCHI is long.  
Alana greets him with a slight nod, and a smile. The walk to Hannibal’s cell is a million miles long. He both yearns for this meeting and dreads it.  
“You are hurt,” says Hannibal. “I can smell it on you.”  
“No. I’m fine. Hannibal, please..” he begs.  
“Don’t lie to me, Will. Tell me what ails you.”  
“Why? Are you still a doctor now?” he asks.  
“I am your friend, Will. I wish what’s best for you,” says Hannibal and looks so sincere it makes him ache.  
“I’m ashamed.”  
“Did Francis hurt you?”  
“Yes. To send you a message,” Will admits, the words snaking out of his mouth without his intent.  
“He hurt you and violated you,” states Hannibal plainly.  
“Yes,” says Will.  
“Ask me to help you punish him.”  
“Hannibal please..I need you.”  
“Then I will help you.”  
“Really?”  
“Do not think the worst of me. I wish your best. I wrote you many poems in flesh.”  
“I suppose you did.”  
“To serenade your beauty and magnificence.”  
“I’m speechless.”  
“Let’s slay a dragon.”  
Will nods.

*  
He and Hannibal survive the attack and Dolarhyde lies in wait. Hannibal brushes dead cops aside like they are nothing, and Will wonders why he doesn’t care more.  
Their drive to the bluff is tense.  
Hannibal touches Will’s hand on the wheel.  
Will lets him, and feels comforted.  
At the bluff Hannibal cooks for himself and Will. Chiyoh kept the place well stocked in Hannibal’s absence.  
“He’ll come soon,” says Will.  
“Yes. We are ready.”  
“We? Don’t you see me as a cow?”  
“As my equal and opposite,” says Hannibal.  
“Opposite of your.. appetite”  
“No. You have your own.”  
“I guess so,” says Will and eats.  
“Let this nourish you,” says Hannibal gently. “It’s what it’s meant to do.”  
“Who was it?” asks Will.  
“Whoever you want.”

*  
Dolarhyde attacks, furious in his rage.  
“I had your little toy,” he taunts, but Hannibal doesn’t even flinch at that.  
Hannibal stabs him with a letter opener.  
Will reaches for his gun, and shoots Dolarhyde in the stomach.  
Hannibal tears out Francis’ throat with his teeth.  
Dolarhyde goes down, his blood black in the moonlight.  
“That’s beautiful,” says Will.  
“Will, “ says Hannibal and Will reaches for him.  
“We are free,” says Hannibal. “We can go anywhere.”  
“Let’s do so,” says Will and loses himself in that warm embrace.  
“My darling boy,” says Hannibal.  
They have the stars for company and the world at their feet.


End file.
